


Don't Go

by Johnlocked_in_221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Poetry, Rhymes, Sherlock Feels, a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked_in_221B/pseuds/Johnlocked_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Sherlock was only 8 years old, his father leaves him behind. He walks out the door and never looks back. So, Sherlock decides never to let anyone in. He keeps his heart closed off and untouchable... Then, he meets a damaged army doctor that somehow steals his heart. When things go awry, what will Sherlock do when John decides to leave?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sherlock. This was written for the prompt "Don't Go.."

There's a sound just outside of his bedroom.  
It seemed to reverberate in the near silent room.  
He races out his door with tears in his eyes,  
Because he know what that sound is, and he has come to realize,  
That this is the day daddy has decided he's leaving.  
The little boy rushes to his side, chest heaving,  
And begs, "Please don't go!" With a strained, small cry.  
But his daddy still leaves, and doesn't say goodbye.

The little boys blames himself for his father's departure.  
His mother's tears and burdensome and they cause their own torture.  
The little boy grows, with a hardened heart and bleak outlook on life.  
Never truly understanding how a man could leave two small children and a wife,  
So, due to his losses, he decides love isn't worth the heartache or pain.  
And so he is content on letting his smile, his, happiness, his heart, waste away.  
Though, later on down the road he meets someone new.  
Even though he has resisted, they wiggle their way through.

He finds himself enjoying life and preening under praise.  
His smiles are genuine and begins to have hope that this one stays.  
He finds himself in love and his heart begins to mend.  
But, like all good things, this too, must come to an end.  
He messes things up, 'Just like I always seem to do' and again gets burned,  
And he hears a familiar sound again that he always seems to be able to discern.  
He rushes out again, through his bedroom door,  
To find all bags neatly packed lined across the living room floor.

His eyes burn again with the onslaught of burning tears.  
"Please don't go" he whispers past the overwhelming fear.  
"Why should I stay" is uttered coldly and bitterly.  
He blinks his eyes clear, and swallows past his misery,  
"Because I love you." He chokes out the unfamiliar words,  
But his love recoils away, as if badly burned.  
"Sometimes love isn't enough" is his only goodbye.  
As the door swings closed he lets himself break down and cry.

A week passes and the rest of the belongings are packed.  
One completely destroyed and the other believing it all to be an act.  
But as the luggage is gathered his former love takes in the man's gaunt face,  
And sees all the despair, and heartache that can be traced.  
"What happened to you?!" His love says while holding him tight.  
"You left, John." Came the hollowed whisper through the darkened night.  
The tears that had been threatening to spill, spill past tightly clenched eyes,  
And the broken man finally bears his heart for the very first time.

"I will always love you. I was just angry with you and you appeared not to care.  
"What was I to do, when I felt as though you didn't want me there?"  
John whispers into Sherlock's skin after Sherlock's story has been told.  
Sherlock answers after a moment, after reassuring his vice-like hold.  
"You may yell, you may get as angry as you like, but promise not to go.  
"I love you with my whole heart and sometimes I don't let it show.  
"I will always need you and want you right here with me.  
"Just, promise me John, never truly leave."

The days will continue onward, and even though they will still fight.  
"I promise. " He can confirm, because he knows that it will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> UGH! What a crap ending! I could NOT think of another way to end it, so, there you go :/. I'm sorry but It's really late and I'm tired so I'm going to bed. I'll try and think of a better ending later .


End file.
